


Juliet in a Blue Dress

by Futsin



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Erotica, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Romantic Walk On The Beach, Romantic but Smut but Fluff but Porn but SWEET?, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/pseuds/Futsin
Summary: After a few days, Laverne can't help herself and must get together with Lenny. Thankfully, those chocolates from Squiggy are still around.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Juliet in a Blue Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Romeo in Black Jeans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971325) by [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy). 



Three days.

It only took three more days until Laverne had to have him again. Things had cooled down, quickly, but not out of guilt or shame. Merely a mutually, silently agreed-to idea that they would take things slow... for now. She'd processed what happened, realizing the morning after that things were okay, that Squiggy knew and so, everyone else would know as soon as he got back to California from his trip. Most of all, every time she saw Lenny after that, their eyes would linger and they both had a similar tick in their hands. A little shake, like a wave, no matter where the hand was resting. If it was up, or by their side, or resting somewhere, or had a beer in hand. The slightest "wiggle-wiggle" that acknowledged their moment together. And the little shake was their reminder, almost in tone with what Lenny had said after they'd come together the first time. _"I know."_

Then, Laverne had a dream. In it, she'd been dancing freely, but alone in a large ballroom. A spotlight fell upon a figure in a tux and she ran to him in a flowing balletic movement. His face rose to her and it was him, the blue eyes and the playful smile. Then he danced past her, toward an array of faceless beautiful women whose features were indistinguishable and their bodies perfect in the ways Laverne never felt she herself was. Her body ached and so she danced alone.

After waking up in a cold sweat, she had to resist running to Lenny right then and there, to ask him for comfort, to cry on his shoulder and ask him in the most vulnerable, open, terrified voice, _don't leave me, tell me you love me again, say it and never stop saying it._ She was overcome with the almost-horror that she was in love, like a heavy weight bearing down on her heart. And though she did not burst into his apartment in a desperate romantic gesture, she did take the chance, as soon as she saw him in the hallway, to blurt out, "Hey, do you wanna go out tonight?" 

Well, that's what she thought she'd said. Like being in a police lineup and being scared, she'd gotten her grammar mixed up, instead stating, "Hey, go tonight, wanna do you?"

It took him a second to parse, but Lenny nodded as his eyes lit up. "Yeah, sure."

She felt better. And, she had to admit, her kitty was feeling mighty frisky the rest of the day. They'd made plans to go for a drive down to the beach, then for a walk. Find whatever place looked nice and within their budget to eat something. But it was the kind of date where there was no pressure and they could just be. She said it would be a way to catch up, talk things out. He agreed and said he thought it was a nice way to spend time with her, come what may.

Little did he know.

After work but before it was time for the date, she was able to sneak over to Lenny's, without anyone noticing, and say, "Open your mouth and go 'Aaah.'" A second later, his aaahhh became an "AAAH!" when he realized she was slipping him chocolate truffle candy. A very familiar one, that a few days earlier had led to an evolution of their complicated, sometimes messy, recently affectionate relationship.

Y'know, the kind of candy that makes you sex-nuts and fuck like rabbits.

But as the yell came down, he saw the plea in her eyes. He couldn't resist. As he chewed and relished the morsel in his mouth, the sensation of being _watched_ lingered. Their eyes met. He swallowed, letting the chemical aphrodisiac go down smooth. It tasted even better, now that he took his time to enjoy it, to realize what it meant that she was giving it to him. Satisfied that he'd taken his medicine like a good boy, she opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue lecherously, and placed a truffle of her own within reach of her licking it very, very suggestively. His cock stirred, not that he needed spiked cocoa candies to do anything when the love of his life was implying sex. The chocolate was pulled into her mouth by her pink taster, and then chewed in her mouth softly; followed by her moan. "Oh, they're still so _good._ You really, really should thank Squig, shouldn't you?" His eyes were getting that stormy blue again and she could already feel her nipples crinkling. Again, it was unclear if it was the wonderful magic of the truffles from parts unknown or if it was simply the rising tension between them. Whatever the case, she was still in her work clothes and her panties were getting wet. She needed to change for their date quick. He needed to do the same.

Before she departed back for her apartment, she held up a hand to wave at him, wiggling her fingers. Wiggle-wiggle. "See you soon," she said. The gesture made his breath catch and she cackled at how it made him shiver. Like he was a young nearly-twenty-something in the palm of her hand again, when she'd kiss his sensitive spot on his neck or whisper lewd things in his ear to get a favor outta him. Lenny felt himself get gooey in a way only she could make him. Not too gooey, though. He had to change and prepare, too.

About an hour later, they were almost done getting ready. Laverne spent much of the time resisting touching herself, as her body was not quite on the overwhelming tsunami of chemistry that had happened before, but that didn't stop her from feeling even more anticipation for the planned-unplanned evening. She wondered how Lenny was doing and hoped he still had some come in his balls left for her when they got out of the Laurel Vista area.

When Lenny stepped out of his apartment in a pair of black jeans and a tight, gray sleeveless shirt he could feel the effects of the truffle coursing through him. He'd had to pack himself into his boxers carefully and even more into the tight denim. When catching sight of his look in the mirror, he noticed he was... showing. A lot. He figured that had been the point. But in showing off himself in tight clothes, there was going to be difficulty getting undressed in a hurry. He was about to go back and change when Laverne's door opened. She stepped out in a blue flowing dress, that made her skin glow and her hair a shimmer of curls, her eyes all lit up and horny as hell. The smile that she gave him made Lenny stop in his tracks. "Oh," he said. Biting her lip, Laverne approached him. "Oh?"

"Oh, I didn't realize seeing you this look so beautiful was going to take my breath away."

In her own way, Laverne blushed further than even her flushed cheeks seemed they could go. She leaned into his ear, like she did when she'd tease him back in Milwaukee to get him to give her a ride or do something for her and Shirley. "Glad I have an effect on you even without four shots of aphrodisiac." She ran a hand up his bulge and shivered as it throbbed under her touch. It could barely move under the denim but she felt its warmth, the little movements against her fingertips. Lenny was a melting mess again. "Vernie we should-" 

She snapped back to reality and shook her head, the spell even cast upon herself breaking. "Yeah. Yeah, let's go on our date." She pulled at her purse strap to keep her hand busy and away from pulling him in for a kiss.

Tingling, turned on, breath catching every time they locked eyes or felt their body heat get too close... the pair of lovers went to Lenny's ice cream truck. The metal lines of it in the street lights were a focus point for Laverne to keep herself from fidgeting too much. Steel made her feel chilly, the ice cream made her think of freezers instead of melting... at least, it kinda helped for a while. She could feel herself heating up and hoped the forecast was another hot evening to keep any passerbys from asking "are you all right?" Lenny wasn't doing much better, shuffling in his step from how his hard-on kept pressing on his zipper. He was focused on balancing himself on the tarmac they crossed to get into the truck.

Strapped in and with only the vague idea they'd head for the beach, Lenny's hand was shaking as he turned the keys in the ignition. She licked her lips whenever she stared at, glanced at, thought of, or had a vague notion of the bulge in his pants. He noticed and it made him almost bite his hand, only able to resist that old gesture for a moment. The dress moved as Laverne sat in her seat next to him and spread her legs, letting the blue slip between her thighs and reveal her knees and the soft, sweaty tanned skin leading up to her... Yeah, he bit his hand, hard, groaning. "Christ, Laverne." She shuddered at the sound of need in his voice and laughed. "Hah! Even just one of those things is enough to get us this bothered," she grinned at him. 

She didn't cross her legs or put them back together, just kept them open like an invitation. _You know you wanna,_ was the unspoken dare when she bit her lip and rose her eyebrows in a naughty gesture at him. He, on the other hand, could not stop fidgeting, both trying to relieve the pressure on his cock and give enough friction he could maybe feel something other than unrelenting desire. A few miles later, they were starting to pant, eyeing each other at every stoplight while Lenny drove. It was soft, barely audible, yet each saw the faster rise and fall of their shoulders, their tummies, and each time their eyes met, their imagination blew open the doors of what they would get up to. Where they would touch and taste and _fuck_. Laverne thought about touching herself to tease him further, but knew it would lead to another strained orgasm that would only satisfy her sadistic craving to make Lenny suffer. She felt a little guilty for wanting to, but right then, she wanted to tease him; for having brought those wonderful treats and even better bedroom delights into her life. Give him the kind of suffering that makes a man come so fast they're apologizing and confessing their deepest love for you hours afterward.

Lenny meanwhile desired her in those miles before they saw the ocean, in a way he'd never really been able to express openly. That he could, now, was like a dream come true. She'd been "sober" off the chocolates for a few days and wanted him to do it again. The emotions they felt after were getting realer and realer, something his own dreams had haunted him with after they'd consummated their sudden passion. With the trepidation slowly ebbing, he wondered how far he'd take it. Especially in public.

Clearly, from more than a few instances and the fact she was often the one leaving her and Shirley's window open in Milwaukee, Laverne liked to be _seen_.

He intended to go as far as she wanted and see how he felt about it.

* * *

About ten minutes of driving, panting, peeks and giggles later... Laverne quirked her mouth and said, "How far are we?" When he said "about half-way" she nodded quick. "Okay." Another five minutes after that, she asked again, "How far now?" Lenny grit his teeth and moved his hips to adjust himself. She was starting to play with the hem of her dress, curling it under her fingers until it bunched up under her palms. Willpower breaking down, he bit his hand then, as they were at a stoplight. Eyes rolled back into Lenny's head until a horn honked behind them. They got moving.

Then, Laverne's voice trembled another, "Len?" When he turned his head to look, she had another chocolate for him. As much as he wanted to resist, there was no way. Not with that look in her eyes. So, he opened wide and took another hit of the aphrodisiac that spun his world around in a tumble dryer of erotic delight. He wondered if his cock would break through his pants as he watched Laverne slip the chocolate of her own against her bosom before putting it in her mouth. They chewed slowly, testing each other and teasing each other and tempting each other.

Four more stoplights (which Lenny was getting VERY tired of) and they were both a mess. Laverne giggle-shuddered, groaning occasionally when she'd feel the inside of her pulse and squeeze the nothing. Meanwhile, Lenny was gripping the steering wheel so tight, he had to concentrate very... seriously, to avoid suddenly jerking the ice cream truck to pop the curb. His dick _hurt_ and he had blue balls so bad, the only thought aside from "I need Laverne NOW" was "maybe I can get in that Guinness Book? They give you a lifetime supply of beer for that!"

At long last, the ice cream truck pulled up to the destination they both had a feeling they'd go down to. The sun was cresting the horizon on the Pacific Ocean as they had arrived at last at the north end of Santa Monica and Palisades Park. Lenny'd made a few wrong turns that had them looping around a while (and let the chemical wonders of the chocolates sink in), but they at last parked on Ocean Avenue. As people took in romantic walks on the beach, groups of kids begged their parents for one last picture of their sand castles, and dogs barked for one last game of fetch... Laverne took a deep breath of the sea air, then turned to Lenny with a smile. "Chase me." Like a bat outta hell, she slid the door of the ice cream truck open and hopped out. Her shoes pitter-pattered her away, faster than Lenny thought he'd ever seen her run. A scramble to lock up the truck (more of an attempt given his hands befuddled with the keys more than once) and he took off after her.

The tightness of his jeans and chasing the girl of his dreams made him keenly aware that despite nearing thirty, he was a laughing kid again. So was she, turning around to dance at him and entice him down to the flat sands. He bolted so fast he tripped on his own shoes coming loose, fell into the sand, and got back up again before Laverne could come back to see if he was okay. Panting, grinning, and horny as hell. She wanted to play like this, he was more than game for it.

When she was caught up in his arms, they were almost to the surf and the coming tide. Silhouetted by fiery orange gold to the west, he hoisted her into the air and kissed her with all his might. She let her body loosen while her arms tightened on his to steady. Her body beat like a jazz drum solo, blood pumping and body tensing in rhythm. _Sex, sex, sex_ was the call of her lust. But when she pulled back to see his eyes, deeply full of the same storm, she gasped. He pulled her close in after, scared he'd frightened her. "Okay?" She leaned into his grip and then curled her legs around his body, letting him carry her to her surprise. Maybe the chocolate had given them superpowers?

But instead of questioning it, Laverne whispered, "Still love me?"

He nodded and laughed, then kissed her neck in the same place she used to tease him with whenever she really needed a favor outta him. It caused her to shiver, feeling his wet lips against the skin and bit of hair that was flying in the wind off the Pacific. "Always," he said into her ear, making the howl of the air disappear and the world become just them for a moment. She got her own footing back, with her dress sliding up on the way down and feeling her belly caress over his bulge. Groans from them both and Laverne thought of checking to see if she'd left a slick streak on him, then changed her mind. It was getting dark and she didn't care.

Even when the giggling of some girls in bikinis passing by caught their attention, she didn't care. Because he never took his eyes off her when there were teens showing way more skin (and, Laverne thought to herself, way _better_ skin) than she was. It made her lean in close and nuzzle into his chest, feeling the hairs of his arms bristling when he embraced her again. The boner she felt against her leg? That was for _her_. No one else.

But being reminded, again, of their untamed arousal became an exponential fire. She felt his hands go from the straps of her dress (dare he pull her breasts out and suck them right here? No, there were kids nearby...), down to her rump and cup a cheek in each hand. There was still a lot of daylight, though it wouldn't be more than ten or fifteen minutes and it'd be gone. They needed to find a good spot while they had enough light to know it.

They went north along the water, feeling the tide come in and tickle their shoes, which they shed quickly after and carried. Their steps were quick until they turned it into a skip, a dance. When Laverne took a spin, a twirl to see there was nobody too close by, she got ahead of Lenny and pulled up the back of her dress in a teasing gesture. He nearly stopped dead in his tracks. Her bare cheeks shined in the sunlight and revealed he had one less impediment to their latest consummation. She dashed off again toward a public shower station, ones that had brick walls to partition for a modicum of privacy when one was rinsing their body of sand and saltwater. One wall and nook, _just_ secluded enough, got her attention.

When Laverne landed against it, she was panting, sweating with her forehead leaning on it. Palms stretched out feeling the heat of the sun still warming the fabricated surface, touching it with spread fingers and biting her lip as her nipples were so hard and her wetness was almost dribbling down her leg. 

Lenny was quick behind her and his approach made her pulse quicken even more, making her gasp as he came in beside her and pulled them into another embrace. His hands slid low down her thighs and up under her blue dress. The soft material was becoming damp with the sweat of her body, along with her arousal in some spots, and he tangled his fingers in it while running his palm up against her bare cheeks. Their mouths found each other again, suckling and tasting, kissing wetly, passionately. The sun was almost gone by the time they came back up for air, the violet hues deepening and shimmering gold no longer casting on the trees or distant houses in the hills.

The darkness was coming and their "privacy" to mate would soon be at hand. But that didn't stop Laverne from pulling at his belt anyway. The families were long gone, left behind back toward the city, and most of the couples were already packing their things. Some groups of youth hung around, but paid them no mind. And as the light dimmed further and she released Lenny's cock from its confines, they were all alone. Aaaallll aloooone.

She used her lips to silence Lenny's groan at being released at last. He was throbbing so hard in her hand and she thought of teasing him. But, remembering how long he'd lasted and gone last time, she decided to get the first one over with. So she knelt in the sand, looking up at him, and put her mouth around the tip. There were few tastes she would never get tired of, milk and Pepsi after a hard day or a good beer at a ball game, the feeling of popcorn hand-buttered while watching monster movies or romances on TV... and Lenny's hardness, sticky with precome, with just that little bit of fresh shower left over. She sucked him into her mouth, using her tongue to swirl around. Seconds were all it took to send him over the edge, make his body burn hotly, and he blew off in her mouth; it caused her to moan, her eyes to shut, and she luxuriated the feeling of the cream that was so distinctly his.

Lenny put a hand against the brick wall to their side to steady himself, shuddering deep, and bit his hand to conceal the lip-quavering cry. His stomach sucked in just as his balls contracted, hairs all over his groin tingling and hotness pumping all through his body. Even the soles of his feet felt electric, alive. When he nearly drew blood from his hand on the wall, he slowed and tried to catch his breath. It was then he noticed a squishy sound, first thinking it was Laverne and the sucking of her mouth on him, pulling every drop of his come out. Then he peered down to find her with a hand under her dress, at long last pleasuring herself. 

The erection definitely did not go down.

He tapped her on the shoulder to signal his tip was getting sensitive, but Laverne didn't take the hint, getting lost in her own lust and needing to keep his cock in her mouth to prevent cries of pleasure coming out of her. She was moaning around him, humming vibrations sending tingles down the veins of his member. She took another couple of inches in, as she was overwhelmed with feverish desire. She swallowed, sending Lenny's load low into her belly. The mix of the chocolates and incoming darkness began to heighten her senses, letting her tongue buzz with delight at the flavor and the rush of the ocean's waves nearby rise in her ears. When he pushed at her a little harder, her consciousness caught up and she blinked up at him. A plea was awash on his face, what features she could still make out, so she let him go with a sexy pop. She grinned, buried a finger into herself to pull a moan from her gut, and leaned her cheek on his leg. "How's that?"

Lenny shuddered, unsure how to respond at first, then struggled over the words after getting his brains exploded by the quickest blowjob he'd ever had. Finally, he just tugged up at the strap of her blue dress, barely visible in the dark, and ushered her to her feet. She yielded to his movement, then felt the brick wall behind her as Lenny pressed her against it, and pulled the straps of her dress down. Her breasts were exposed to the air, making her gasp. Though the chill helped, they were not the reason her nipples were hard as pencil erasers. Especially so when Lenny took one in each hand and groaned. Her knees buckled and he pressed his hip against her, still-hard cock on her thigh, to pin her to the wall so she wouldn't fall. The gesture's sweetness was punctuated by the way his shuddering breath finally found words again, gliding past the salty wind into her ear. "I missed your body." And she whimpered in turn, then drew her still-wet fingers to his mouth. "Taste." He did, sucking them between his lips and savoring her flavor, groaning and humping against her.

That taste was nowhere near satisfying enough for him and so he bunched her dress up around her waist. She helped by curling it under her fingers as she'd done in the truck. A breeze kicked up and made her shiver as the cool air blew across her mons and chilled the little streaks of herself down her inner thighs. The sound of it brought Lenny aware of the pounding of his heartbeat in his head, then the gasping pants from Laverne as he then knelt down. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the scent of her, the open air and the prolonged build-up making his body so hypersensitive to every bit of her. Each little tremble out of her, his eyes widened a little more to try and see the details of her.

One of her legs crooked over his shoulder and down his back, pulling him to her womanhood. His tongue and lips went right in, like she was the best ice cream cone, the fastest melting ice cream cone, that he'd ever had. He needed her, now. More shudders rocked their bodies, from her down into him, and he resisted (barely) to stroke himself. The heel of her foot massaged his lower back and he shifted his knees to get his face higher into her crotch. 

By then, night had fallen. In the dark, it was all sensation. The sound of the ocean waves and strong winds making music with their breath, their moans, their "Len!" and "Vernie!" cries. The scent of distant bonfires fading starting to mingle with their sweat, the chocolate taste still strong in their mouths, and their bodies' distinct flavor.

Laverne's hands flew into his shaggy hair, happy to see she had more grip in his locks because of its length. He started licking up and down her slit, then slid his tongue up around her clit before sucking it into his mouth. Noises were high from his mouth, intentionally, to get her to groan. If anyone was nearby, they'd know _something_ was going on and that he was trying to remind her of that drove her mad. _He knows me too well. Dammit, he knows me too well!_ She humped at his face, grinding on it, getting close. Then there was a finger tickling at her pubes, wriggling its way inside her, making her drip ever more. It curled a little shape, making come-hither gestures that built, and built, fingering her while he pleasured other sensitive nooks. She realized he'd been paying very close attention last time, making her wonder in her horny haze if he'd been practicing in his head every time he touched himself since the other day.

The thought was just past her consciousness when he slurped loud and deep on her clitoris. Two of his firm fingers curled around and against her inner walls... they tugged as he fingered her body, almost getting her to that peak. Then, one last little _wiggle_ and it set her whole body into a fireworks show. Another shudder came up uncontrollably, like a splash in her ocean, and finally she came.

Feeling soaked all of a sudden, he wondered at first if they'd been hit by a tidal wave, only to remember that the ocean didn't taste so much like Laverne. He tasted the ambrosia as it came out of her font, licking and kissing it with a sweet laugh that made her head shiver. When she started to get a little loose legged, he pressed in on her again to keep her up.

Sound returned from the world, of distant cars and heavy winds, the ebb and flow of the sea like a roaring crowd. Their eyes adjusted to the darkness, that when Laverne opened them she could see past Lenny. A path of wooden planks in the sand led up toward wooden steps that went up the rocky, sand-laden hill to the road. She saw a car pass by under a streetlight across the way. There were voices, indistinct but laughing broadly. Then, a slurp from below her that accompanied the warm wetness of Lenny's tongue on her body. It brought her attention to the smooth hairs in her hand, the cool bricks against her back, and the cloth of her dress bunched across her belly button.

Tingling with _life_ , she noticed all at once she was still clenching inside, flexing, causing her to bite her lip to suppress a whine. _Need._

She _needed._

Lenny's licking slowed, to let her recover, and as he pulled his sopping fingers from her the emptiness returned. Even _he_ felt it this time. The breeze cooled his slick digits so fast he wanted it back inside her warmth immediately. But she was moving her leg off him and back down then. Her hands had moved to her dress and she was shimmying it down her legs. His own still jean-clad legs leaned back in the sand below him to try and see her movement. The moonlight was growing as the sun had ended its shift, letting him see the outline of her nude form before him.

And her teeth reflected in the streetlight behind them. Grinning with mischief and sexy delight. "Vernie?" he said more than asked.

Her body emanated heat and she felt herself still dripping... it was time to fuck, to make love, to have sex, whichever one and in whatever order, but she desired something more. To live out a fantasy. Lost in the sex-crazed dreamy haze of the moment and the chocolates, Laverne looked down into Lenny's eyes seeing a man who would do anything for her. Who had done anything for her. She wanted to test it and the impulse that came to mind had her strip completely nude, smile at him in the dark, and say, "Get naked with me, Lenny."

Mouth drooling at the sight of her, of the idea of her nudity in their position, he pulled off his sleeveless tee shirt first. She grabbed it out of his fingers and brought it close her nose just for the slightest sniff. It smelled of the ice cream truck mostly, a smell of sugar cones that would never come out. She dropped it on her dress just as his jeans started giving him trouble. He stood up on uneasy footing and she helped him pull the garment down. His cock flopped around, striking with little vestiges of his load on her arm and belly. Down to his boxers.

"Save me, Len. Save me from myself."

With that, she bound away from the wall, turning the corner so she could run down the wood plank path back toward the surf. Lenny rose to his feet immediately, watching her bare butt disappear then her whole body and bouncy hair silhouette against the moonlight on the waves. Both overcome with fear for her safety and a desire to join her sensual game, he finished stripping down and ran after her. The sound of the wind crackled in his ears, eyes wide to see best he could in the dark. Concern for their things left behind did reach him, but they'd be okay. They'd always be okay, he told himself, as long as they had each other.

She slowed to dance sensually around in the moonlight, naked yet unseen by any but the man she wanted. A glance this way and that showed they were now all alone for the moment. And so she touched herself in her dance, a hand sliding from up her hip to her breast, another down thigh and up to cup her mound. Her own wide-eyed gaze turned to the horizon, watching the little bits of light catching on the waves and ears trying to discern the sound of each individual one before her. Footsteps in the sand behind her let her know his embrace was coming, but he clumsily took her in her arms and they tumbled all the same. The sand was soft on their bodies as they landed.

Kisses followed, as did the touch. Regret not having a blanket did come up, but in their revved up passion they thought little of the discomfort. Laverne also had an idea, leaning her hips back and legs up in the air to keep from getting coarse grains in sensitive spots. Lenny got between those legs and helped hold her up, his own strength surprising her and again giving the thought _maybe it gives ya superpowers._ She crooked one over on his shoulder and the other she let him brace with his hand for grip. His hand found her cheek and caressed it softly, which made Laverne coo and turn into his touch. "I love you," he said, words almost lost on the wind. She moaned hearing him say it again. Although she dared to return the affection, she knew it was the heat of the moment and he deserved so much more than that. Doing her best to not break Lenny's heart, she replied, "You ain't so bad yourself." Somehow it put a chip on her heart instead. She felt his grin and the sigh of his breath on her face. He ate it up, yet the knot in her belly that wasn't from being horny as hell... told Laverne she felt a pang of regret that she did not speak the truth.

Before she could say it, though, his fingers moved close to her mouth. "Lick," he directed her, and so she did, slipping a drooling tongue up his damp palm and fingers. Her taste was all over it, making her moan as she sucked two fingers in. Suddenly the feel of his knuckles and palm was pulled from her. He had wanted her to help him lube his cock. As much as she wanted to say it wasn't necessary, hearing the sound of his hand stroking his shaft made her tremble with further desire. The tip rubbed against her lower lips, through matted soaked fur around her labia, even up to give her clitoris a sweet peck... before he slid down to enter her. Angles weren't his strong suit, so after two "almost there" attempts, Laverne slipped a hand of her own to grip him and aim. "Do it, Len. Make love to me." She bit her lip at the L word, then groaned as he pressed inside. She gripped him instantly, arms around his body and muscles within dancing around his girth.

Their sighs mingled in the winds off the sea. He worked himself in and out, like the ebb and flow of the tide. She shut her eyes again and felt the world around her through sound, the biting chill's kiss off the sea. He kneaded a knee into the sand below them, feeling it collect on his body hair. Laverne couldn't believe how silly she'd been to try being without him, the perfect joy of his body holding her and loving her, warm and safe and beautiful all at once. Lenny felt further lost in the dream come true, not questioning how or why, but thankful and loving all the same.

At first, they followed the rhythm of the waves... in, breathing and kissing and nuzzling each other. Then out, gripping so they didn't come fully loose. Her fingers found his hair again, while his own gripped her curves of buttocks and breast. Soon, though, their locking of lips turned to licking tastes of each other's tongue. Their bodies screamed _FASTER, DAMN YOU!_ and they obliged themselves, each other, in a panting intensity that grew.

Flushed with passion, Laverne felt herself sweaty and hot as Lenny made love to her. They did not weep as they did before, the intensity different this time. The tingling awareness of being caught hit them each time their breathing quieted or the sea calmed that they heard a truck up on the road. Or the wind would blow between their bodies, along their sensitive parts, reminding them they were outside in the reality outside the apartment. His cock throbbed each time, cheeks clenching behind him. Her body reacted in an arched back and a choked-back groan that he had to kiss out of her neck.

Moments of passion such as those would be forever in memory, yet never eternity in the constant changing river of time. Lenny felt himself getting close just as Laverne peaked again. She almost bit his shoulder out of primal lustful angst, but just mashed her lips into his firm collarbone instead. It allowed her one spot of bodily resistance, mind over matter, while between her legs she let loose, flowering heat and electric sensations releasing her body into euphoria with complete abandon. Lenny held his breath and tried to slow, but her legs suddenly came up around his body and pulled him _deep_. He hit bottom and came with her.

Once the world came back to them, he was careful with her. Grip loosened, cheeks kissed, and eyes searching for her gaze. When they looked deep into one another's faces in the moonlight, Laverne couldn't hold back the few tears that wanted to leave her. "I love you, too."

They disentangled slow, stiff and aching, with still more passion to go. Yet both knew the longer they were out there, the higher risk of discovery, or worse, was. It did not stop every touch from feeling like a kiss, every shared breath like a hurricane, and the final embrace they shared standing naked there seem everlasting.

She leaned into him and he held her close, kissing her hair and wiping sand off her back. She did the same to his arms, his chest, his thighs... then they gasped for air together and sought one another's eyes. "Gotta get dressed, Len," she said, though her body felt like all she'd had was an appetizer. He kissed her, perfect tilting to meet her lips without clonking the nose, and squeezed her body firmly in his hands. "I know, but, this is kinda perfect, isn't it?"

They made for their clothes a little later, one sometimes skipping ahead and the other catching up to wipe down more sand. When they reached the corner of the showers where they'd begun, Lenny checked one of the shower handles to find the water worked but _wow_ was it _cold!_ He shuddered and turned the faucet off, Laverne there to meet him when he turned around. His clothes were in her hands. "We can wash up at home."

"Yours or mine?" he asked and in the better light coming off the road up the hill, he saw her trademark grin.

"Squiggy still outta town?"

He grinned back. "Yeah, he flies back in tomorrow. I gotta be up early."

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and they touched noses. "Well, it's pretty late already. Stay up with me?" She hummed then, as his hands found her butt and squeezed tenderly. Every groove of his fingerprints wrote a poem on her skin and the heat from his palms helped with how chilly the air was getting. 

"Can we make some popcorn and watch the late night movie, like a real sleep over?"

The giggle out of Laverne let Lenny know her answer.

He dressed first, but she stayed naked, mischievously trying to tempt him or make things more difficult. There was no softness in his cock in their entire walk back from the place they'd made love, and his semen dribbling out of her barely cooled as she stayed toasty warm down there. "I wonder how long one chocolate lasts," she said, as she touched but did not play with herself, testing the sensitivity of her erogenous zones. Lenny looked up from tying his shoes and blinked. "Long enough to remind me I-" He stopped, trailed off. "Nevermind, it's stupid."

Laverne blinked back, pushed her legs together, and leaned to his crouched form while sliding her palms down her thighs. It made his nethers churn with desire. "Must be pretty stupid if you don't wanna say it. What is it?" She was smiling, teasing him that she really wanted to know.

"Well, to remind me that I wanna... never wanna be away from ya."

She snapped back upright at that, realizing he was practically on his knees and remembering how naked she was. More blinks, a wide-eyed gaze into his face to see he was serious. And an increase in heat and wetness that told her that despite any misgivings, the idea that he was going to yet again propose didn't bother her. Had it ever?

Then again, she realized that night was the first time she might have said yes.

It was almost disappointment she felt when he finished tying his shoes and stood up, dressed. The bulge was back on his jeans and he went for her dress, kissing her shoulder as he passed. When he returned, instead of simply passing the blue dress back to her, he rolled it so he could put it on her himself. It made her lips tighten, her groin fidget, and breasts needy, excited as the rest of her body seemed to forever be. Then her arms raised and he reached it over. Everything came alive again in an instant, as the sound of the cloth filled her ears over the ocean, the taste of the saltwater air and sand and his sweat and her wetness when she breathed into the dress, and the goosebump-inducing sensations down her body, across her breasts, around her hips and ass, and finally the swish of the dress' hem around her knees. Then, she felt him make sure the straps were secured on her shoulders, massaging her with his knuckles. His eyes were watching his work, then they flicked up to meet her smile. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Starving," she replied.

"Better wash our hands first, though," he said, getting one last little taste of her off his fingertips. Made her shiver and not from the cold. Then they growled and snarled as they put their hands under the spout of one of the shower faucets, then rubbed it dry on Lenny's clothes (he dared not dampen her dress) and cuddled up to one another after. The friction was hot, but the splash of cold kept them from pushing it further than more tender kisses. He held her hand between his and rubbed them to get blood flowing, warmth returning. She blew on his and returned the favor.

They went up the wooden steps away from the cold beach air and up into the light. Seeing how much sand was still on them, they patted each other down while giggling like kids who'd gotten all muddy. Lenny even teased Laverne by flipping up her dress to get a spot under one of her buttcheeks. She didn't mind a second of him exposing her, even flexing her hips. But, she was getting sticky and chilly down there, so she stayed close on his side when they walked back to the ice cream truck.

Back in the cab, they played a little more, hands meeting in caresses across each other's bodies, arms tangled around their necks and waists and thighs. She thought of sucking his cock and he wondered what he tasted like inside her.

But, with better judgment and in spite of their passions, they went in search of food. Laverne said no to Pizza, more because it could never compare to Pop's rather than not wanting to be reminded of him. They found a hot dog joint on the way back that smelled amazing even from a distance. Lenny ran over while Laverne shouted orders from the window. The few folks standing by eating meat and buns had to gape in wonder at the woman with an east coast accent yelling from an ice cream truck at the guy what kind of hot dog she wanted. It made Lenny grin at them in return. "She's really somethin', ain't she?"

They ate in the cab of the truck, occasionally looking at each other with a smile, but mostly just sitting there parked on the side of the road watching the loose traffic pass by and people going about their business. Laverne got lost in a nearby billboard for some new epic from Paramount Pictures and Lenny did his best not to be reminded of the woman he loved when he saw a girl go by on roller skates. But her hair wasn't as nice and she didn't have Vernie's magnificent smile. Their eyes met again and he blinked, three times. She thought maybe he was saying "I love you."

He was thinking, "I don't ever wanna be without you."

After the food, he drove her back up to Laurel Vista, but they took the scenic route, passing local color of the cityscape from hippies to pushers to night club bouncers and then up the hills to the fancy houses of people who may or may not be famous for entertainment reasons. The lights of the city gave a glow like magic in the darkness, like dreams during summer and memories of waking up in the middle of the night. With California, they hadn't quite found their dream, but they'd found a bit more of themselves and a touch more adulthood. Laverne held Lenny's hand as they crested a hill, thumb rubbing his knuckles while she grinned all goofy. It was the only clue he had that she was gonna stick her hand in his lap and stroke his bulging cock that still refused to soften.

They were a pair of horny messes, still, but ones that had sated most of their appetite. She'd used napkins from the hot dog place to clean between her legs and Lenny had calmly said, "just leave those on the floor, I'll get'em later" when she looked for a place to put them after. They needed a shower, too, both smelling like beach and sex. It was that lingering thought in his mind when they pulled back up to the apartment and stepped out. Lenny held her hand, then brought it to his lips to kiss. "You taste like hot dogs," he murmured and she laughed. "Yeah, I bet. Just like yours, hanh?"

That was the moment Shirley and her date turned around from the Laurel Vista Apartments entry and saw them there.

"Laverne! Len..ny..." Shirley's wide eyes and "cheerful" smile begat her underlying sense of shock, possible horror. Laverne grinned in reply, wrapping an arm around Lenny and hoping her nipples had stopped poking through her blue dress. "Hey, Shirl! We were just having a nice night out," she said, playing it cool and using her determined walk to guide the suddenly-very-nervous Lenny along with her. They crossed the street, popped up the sidewalk, and approached Shirley and the latest beau, an aspiring screenwriter with big ideas. Quickly it was apparent that this was one of Shirley's more chaste dates, as they were both dressed too nice and there wasn't a single smudge on her lipstick.

Lenny was too aware of himself in the moment, scrutinized by Shirley's eyes that were somehow sweet and yet piercing him with a glare. It was suspicious the two would be so chummy. Then he glanced at Laverne and confirmed indeed she was presenting her hot points through her blue dress. And Shirley's date had taken notice of it, as well, which made a moment of heat flow into his heart and he embraced her back. His arm around her waist, flexing what muscles he wished he had, made him feel like he had claimed her. _My date,_ he thought, _until she says otherwise._

He prayed she would never do such a thing.

"Oh! I see. Did you have a good time? Where did you go?" Shirley asked, blinking in mock-morse code to Laverne that they'd be discussing this later. Laverne turned to Lenny and smiled at him, chocolate dream still coasting through her blood and syncing her to his body. She could feel his pulse through his wrist against her back. "Yeah, we just went down to the beach to watch the sun set." Lenny choked out, "then we got hot dogs" and coughed, feeling nervous at the way his jeans were constricting him. Again.

"Well, that's just a nice evening, isn't it, John?" Shirley turned to her screenwriter date, who cleared his throat and nodded, peeling his eyes away from the lovey-dovey couple's energy. "Yeah, that sounds groovy. We uhm, well, we went to the theater to take in a new play and had dinner." Shirley wrapped herself around John's arm. "And, John here was a perfect gentleman. I didn't think they grew those in California, just oranges."

At that, John laughed. "We like to grow educated human beings, too, dear." He pulled her closer and in a show of _Well, I had a perfectly great time, too!_ she kissed his cheek. It made him blush.

Laverne realized she was getting lost in Lenny's face and her hands were fidgeting in suggestive ways. So, she took her own date by the hand and pulled him to the apartment complex's entrance. As she passed by Shirley, she mouthed very, _very_ carefully... "Give us a minute."

The look she got in return was a nod and a barely suppressed surprise. But the years of trust between them had made them sisters and so Shirley nodded with a more genuine smile.

As Lenny pulled the gate open to let Laverne through, they heard Shirley promptly saying goodnight to John. Promises of calling were made, yet like many things, it would be wait and see. With the feel of Laverne's hand holding his, Lenny felt a warm relief that she was there, near, and the guarantee of continued contact was not easily questioned.

"Poor guy, I wonder how long she's gonna string him along?" he said without thinking, getting him a sudden thwap on his arm. "Hey, she's choosey about what she likes and that's okay. And I am, too." They were heading up to Lenny's apartment, a few steps to the door. "It just took me a while to realize how good I really had it... and maybe Shirl will figure that out, too, with this guy or another guy or heck, what about Carmine? He wasn't always so bad." Lenny nodded.

They heard the buzz of the light behind them about to blow in another day or two. The smell of familiar plants and the onion-laden cooking of the neighbor the next building over came into their noses, like landing on firm soil again at last after the heady night of passion. It helped when Laverne pulled herself into his arms at his door and kissed him again, hot and heavy, so close he felt her nipples against his chest and his bulge against her hip. He still desired her, but feeling so seen wasn't a turn-on when it was at home and you had to wonder whether this was going to be it. That they'd be shamed and broken apart.

Much as Laverne tried to deny it, with presses of her lips against him, with stripping sensually for him when they entered the apartment, and making him wash her body in the shower... the same worry was brewing deep down. It was that thought that made them quiet the entire time until they were re-dressed and heading back to Laverne and Shirley's place.

The aphrodisiac had completely worn off by the time they finished their shower; they only really noticed when Lenny was drying off and found his cock had at long last softened. She frowned, disappointed, only to see him smiling at her with a gentle look in his eyes, the same that she'd seen when they had woken up the following morning after he stayed over. 

They were okay. It was getting Shirley on board with it they thought might be the hard part.

* * *

When they walked in, Shirley had changed into her pajamas and had Boo Boo Kitty sitting next to her on the couch. "Is there something wrong with our shower, Laverne?" she curtly asked, noticing the wet hair still clinging to Laverne's neck. "Uh, well, y'know, I didn't want to bother you, hanh? I figured you'd want to write abotu your big date with John in your diary," Laverne replied. Meanwhile Lenny fidgeted, discomforted.

"Did you take turns in the shower at least?"

Laverne blinked. "That obvious, huh?"

"You were... _presenting_... very prominently," was the reply and then Lenny couldn't help but chuckle. Laverne herself blushed and bopped her boy's arm again.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It was well... you see... I uh... hey, Len you mind giving me a minute to get changed?" He agreed, holding her hand even as she stood up to leave. Feeling her fingers slip from his grasp made him realize he was about to be alone in the room with Shirley. She gave him a smile, a nod and then... a wiggle of her hand.

Wiggle, wiggle.  
_I know._  
_It's okay._

The door to Laverne's bedroom shut behind her. Alone with Shirley, Lenny gulped. "So," she began, consulting for a moment with Boo Boo Kitty, "Mr. Kosnowski... MIS-TERRRrrr Help There's A Hog In My Kitchen."

"Oh, she told you about that, huh?"

"She did. Laverne tells me a lot of things, Lenny. Which is why I'm worried she didn't tell me about you... two." Trying to read her glare, there was a hint of a crack in the smile, in the eyes not quite wide enough to be disgusted or upset. She was hurt. Lenny leaned in and talked as much with his hands as he did his mouth, trying to explain himself. "Look, Shirl, I- we just- there was a bit of a mishap and we didn't see this comin', I mean, I was taken as off-guard as she was. Squiggy-" Shirley held up her hand to slow him down, but it made him stop. "Tell me what Squiggy had to do with it later... Now. You've proposed to Laverne." Lenny nodded. "Multiple times." He nodded again. "Recently?" He shook his head, no.

Shirley crossed her legs. "Do you love her?"

At first Lenny bit his lip, hoping it wasn't taken as a no or that he was responding out of fear. He trembled. The love he felt was too much and he was scared out of his skin it would overwhelm his whole body to blurt it out and damn the consequences. "Yeah," he said, still shaking anyway, "I love Laverne a lot. You always knew that." Shirley shook her head. "You had funny ways of showing it."

"I was a dumb kid. I'm older now."

"We're still kids, Leonard," Shirley said with a sigh, trying to sound older, wiser, because she'd come to the conclusion. "And that's okay. We want to be grown up but at some point we decided being silly kids was good enough."

"And what's wrong with that?" Laverne returned, in her own pajamas, to the living room. "Lenny's a big kid, but you know what? He likes me in ways no other guy does. Shows it, too. Notice how he listens to me? He trusts me?" She approached him and put an arm around his shoulder. "And Shirl, I know you think we're just some crazy smut meisters, but... but Len here makes me feel admired. Accepted. I ain't dopey to him the way other men think I am." They exchanged a look and though Lenny wanted to kiss her deeply, he let her talk so he could hang on every word. "We didn't wanna say anything because it was a one-thing-led-to-another situation earlier this week and we were still figuring it out."

At that, Lenny spoke up. "Were?"

She nodded, smiled. "Yeah. I think I wanna give it a shot."

"Me, too."

She wiggled her hand on his arm. Wiggle-wiggle.

Shirley sighed and turned herself to Boo Boo Kitty, then turned Boo Boo Kitty to her. "What do you think, Boo Boo Kitty? Do you think they can be responsible about it?" She puppeted her precious stuffed animal to shake her kitty-cat head and Shirley gasped. "You don't? But look at them! Look how mature they seem. And they've known each other forever." Boo Boo Kitty's head turned towards them. Then back to Shirley, and a few nods of her plush head.

Lenny leaned to Laverne to mutter, quiet for once that Shirl couldn't hear, "That cat's gonna ruin this, isn't she?" A pat-pat on his arm and Laverne sighed. "Hey, uh, Miss Boo Boo Kitty?" Lenny took a step forward and then kneeled down so he could get on the stuffed animal's level. Laverne rolled her eyes. "Aw, Len, c'mon-" But Shirley shushed her. "Let him speak!"

A deep breath and Lenny started talking.

"Now, I know a lot of people think I'm no good for Laverne De Fazio. And I know what that means, too. I'm a bad influence, I can be a schmoozer and a mooch and irresponsible. But what I... what I feel for Laverne is somethin' that isn't like anything I ever felt for nobody. She means the world to me, Boo Boo Kitty, and I know things are real intense right now... I wanna make'em work, tho'. I wanna... see what this could be. And no matter what happens, if she breaks up with me for some other sailor in a week or if we realize it just isn't workin', I know she's my friend. And I love her. That's something that ain't gonna change."

Boo Boo Kitty gestured thoughtfully, first down at the floor deep in thought. Then back to Lenny... and to Laverne. Laverne waved to Boo Boo Kitty, embarassed beyond belief that the man who'd made love to her that evening was on his knees trying to convince her best friend through her favorite stuffed animal to let them continue a relationship with at least a bit of discretion.

Then again, weirder things had happened for them.

When Shirley and Boo Boo Kitty looked at one another, whispers were exchanged in close counsel. Lenny sighed, feeling hopeless, even when Laverne helped him up and said, "It doesn't matter what she thinks. I'm a grown woman. I can be with whatever man I want."

And then, Shirley gasped! "No! Boo Boo Kitty, you can't possibly..." The two L's embraced one another, caught up in the moment, waiting for an answer.

The stuffed animal, the high feline princess of the household, turned her fuzzy head to the two. 

She nodded.

Miss Boo Boo Kitty approved.

Shirley tutted and shook her head. "No, no, no! We can't just let them off that easy. They have to agree to something, we have to make them concede!" Boo Boo Kitty looked at Shirley and nodded. "Yes, I can see they love each other, but how do we know it's real?"

Laverne laughed and kissed Lenny. "Those special chocolates wore off twenty minutes ago... and I still wanna sleep with him. I say let's wait till morning." He grinned and kissed her back, grabbing a handful of her and making her squirm in his arms. Shirley squealed and covered Boo Boo Kitty's eyes as the two kissed again, more passionately. "Okay, okay, okay, we said FINE with the relationship but NO with the... s....sexy things in our apartment!" 

"Oh, sexy things happened here already," Laverne lecherously grinned at her roomie, then flicked her eyes with a raised eyebrow at the couch.

The thought hit Shirley like a freight train full of ice water and she was off like a bullet to her bedroom, only to come rushing back for Boo Boo Kitty, wiping down all parts of the animal that'd touched the sofa. "To BED, Laverne! Alone!" She shouted at them as she turned down the hallway and out of sight.

Lenny breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess we're okay right now?" She nodded and nuzzled into his neck and shoulder, smooching sensitive spots that made him melt. "Ohhh, Vernie, c'monn... you heard Shirl, I gotta go." A shake of her head and she hummed in his ear. "I'll talk to her tomorrow and work somethin' out."

They embraced one last time before he went. As he left, she watched his butt in those tight black jeans. A look over his shoulder let him get one last glimpse of her. Her hand raised and waved. Wiggle-wiggle.

The softest, sweetest smile she'd ever seen on his face was what she saw as he opened the door and walked out.

When she returned to her bedroom, she fell asleep in moments, to dream of adventures in magical lands of starlight and ocean waves, with Lenny teaching her how to fly (and Squiggy, somehow, being in a pig-suit with wings and throwing candy at them).

When he returned to his own room, he sighed and hugged a pillow so he could imagine it was Laverne. His dreams were of the two of them naked and passionate in a canyon of clouds in the sky in front of a cheering crowd. He sang her a song and they danced all day and night.

And meanwhile, Shirley wrote down in her diary.

_Dear, Diary..._  
_Laverne's decided to date Lenny Kosnowski._  
_FINALLY!_

Shirley smiled and put the diary down.  



End file.
